Mi amigo, mi amor y yo
by PerlhaHale
Summary: <html><head></head>Un amigo de verdad es muy dicifíl de conseguir. Un amor verdadero aún más. ¿Por qué Ciel no podía conservar ambos? Oh cierto, por que el amor lo encontró en el novio de su mejor amigo.</html>
1. De mejores amigos

**Hola! He vuelto a mi fandom preferido de todos los tiempos señoras y señores, con nada más y nada menos que con la parejita preferida del publico SebaCiel *w* algo lleno de humor y drama, o esa es la idea(?)**

**Será mi primer long fic asi que tratare de hacer lo mejor para ustedes. Disfrutenlo pequeños!**

**Bla bla bla saben que Kuroshutsuji y sus personajes no me pertencen, para variar.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi amigo, mi amor y yo.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale_

**1. De mejores amigos.**

Si le preguntabas a alguien acerca de Ciel Phantomhive y Alois Trancy, recibías diferentes respuestas.

_Son guapos_, decían las chicas del instituto.

_Son populares_, decían los chicos del mismo.

_Son un dolor de cabeza, _contestaban los sirvientes de ambas mansiones.

Pero a pesar de cualquier cosa y cualquier persona, todos coincidirían en algo: son los mejores amigos.

Sí los veías caminar por la calle, tal vez podrías no notarlo, pero para las personas que los ven y conviven día a día con ambos jovenes, eso era más que obvio.

Mejores amigos, compañeros desde la infancia, _casi _hermanos.

Ninguno sabía lo que era la amistad pero lo descubrieron juntos. Ciel que no había tenido ningún amigo verdadero y Alois que nunca quizó confiar en nadie. Al final, a la fuerza y sin quererlo, descubrieron la amistad pura que unía sus caminos, junto a una persona que no esperaban y en la que menos pensaban.

Pero sucedió y llevaban siendo amigos por más de 10 años.

Si Ciel necesitaba algo, Alois estaba ahí.

Si Alois le pedía ayuda, Ciel se la prestaba.

Era apoyo mutuo. Era diversion, risas y montones de aventura. Era la confianza y el cariño que les faltaba, el que pudieron conseguir en esa otra persona.

Algo puro, algo casto, talvez lo unico bueno en sus vidas llena de mascaras y sonrisas falsas. Lo único valioso que tenían.

Y era tan sorprendente porque ¿Comó dos personas tan diferentes podían ser mejores amigos? Sí, es cierto que Ciel era menos efusivo que Alois y que el rubio era un completo niño mimado, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero no eran _tan _diferentes, solo que nadie más lo sabía.

Solo con Trancy, Ciel podía ser completamente él mismo. Decir y hacer cosas que jamás haría o diría. Porque Alois le daba esa confianza, le daba esa libertad. _Sé quien quieras pero que sea conmigo._

Y solo Ciel entendía a Alois de una manera superior. Conocía sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus miedos y él conocía los suyos.

Quizá sea porque ambos pasaron por cosas similares, Ciel húerfano de madre desde los 7 años y Alois cuyos padres murieron cuando niño y fue criado por su tio, niños ricos a los que solo quieren por dinero, sin un amigo, sin cariño. Teniendo todo y a la vez nada.

Ahora se tenían a ellos.

* * *

><p>Ciel siempre dió gracias al cielo o a donde fuera, por haber conocido a su loco mejor amigo. Gracías a él esta donde está ahora. Y no podía estar más en deuda con ese rubio chiflado.<p>

Pero se le iba a olvidar todo lo endeudado que se sentía, si el tipo no aparecía en los proximos cinco minutos. ¡Lo llevaba esperando una hora! Y cuando llamó a la mansión Trancy le dijeron que el joven había salido hace mucho y cuando le marco a Alois, ni siquiera le contestó.

-¡Ciel!- hablando del Rey de Roma, Alois venía corriendo hacia él, con la nariz roja por el frio, una enorme sonrisa y dos cafés calientes en mano.

-Hasta que llegas, Trancy- contestó algo molesto, tomando uno de los vasos y llevandoselo a la boca, buscando entrar en calor. Hizo una mueca de asco, demasiado amargo.

-Tonto, ese es el mio- entre risas, el ojiazul intercambio los vasos, entregandole a Ciel el suyo, que era más azúcar que café.

Ignorando las ridículeses de el otro, el peliazul comenzó a caminar dentro del centro comercial donde habían quedado encontrarse. Alois lo siguió sin afectarle ni un poco que Ciel tuviese esa cara de amargado, pues el venía completamente feliz.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué estoy feliz?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ciel bufó.

-Siempre estas feliz.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué estoy _demasiado _feliz?- insistió el rubio, exasperandoló. Ya había notado que el chico estaba más feliz de lo normal, pero sabía que al final Trancy se lo contaría, preguntara o no.

-¿Por qué?- respondió cansado, mejor seguirle el juego a Alois, que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que preguntara.

-¡Conocí al amor de mi vida!

Ciel lo miró con una ceja alzada. ¿El amor de su vida? ¿otra vez? Trató de reprimir su sonrisa burlona pero no lo logró.

-El sexto amor de tu vida en lo que va del año, querrás decir- le corrigió, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de Alois, más por haberle interrumpido la historia que por haberse ofendido realmente.

-Estoy hablando enserio- fingió una cara seriedad absoluta que le duró lo mismo que tardó Ciel en reirse y él en acompañarlo- Bueno ya, el punto es que trabaja en la cafetería en la que compre nuestros cafés hoy, porque la otra estaba cerrada. Lo vi y fue amor.

-¿Un mesero?

-No- hizo una pausa toda dramatica- un músico.

-¿Un músico? No.. ¿otro músico, Alois Trancy?

-¡Oye! No he salido con ningún músico, lo más cercano podría ser Thompson, pero no creo que jugar al _Guitar Hero _cuente como carrera musical- Ciel rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

-Me refería a Edward.

Alois frunció el ceño por medio segundo, y su sonrisa tembló un poco ante la mención de dicho nombre, antes de volver a su expresión feliz.

-Edward tocaba el violín, eso no lo hace un músico..- Ciel, quien tambien tocaba el violín, lo miró mal- osea no esa clase de músico, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por desgracia, sí.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa para chicas, ganando varias miradas extrañadas y otras coquetas de las clientas.

-Buenas Tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?- se acercó una de las jovenes empleadas, con una sonrisa.

-Un vestido- respondió Phantomhive, mirando las prendas.

-¿Qué tipo de vestido?

-No tengo idea ¿uno de fiesta?-le preguntó al rubio, este se encogió de hombros.

-A Lizzy le gustan las flores y los encajes.

-A ti te gustan las flores y los encajes- gruñó el más bajo. Alois sonrió.- Algo con flores y encajes.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse por el pedido. Ambos chicos siguieron mirando la ropa, talvez podrían comprarle algo más a la rubia, que cumplía años al siguiente día. Trancy siguió con su relato.

-Como te decía, es el vocalista de una banda que toca en esa cafetería ¡Son asombrosos! Lo vi mientras cantaba y me quedé prendado- relataba con entusiasmo excesivo aunque Ciel siguiera viendo vestidos, sabía que tenía su atención.- terminó la canción y vinó a mi mesa..

-Te fuiste a comer mientras yo te esperaba en medio del frío- no era una pregunta y Alois sonrió culpable.

-Fueron unos minutos..

-Te tardaste una hora.

-Lo que sea, el tipo estaba buenisímo. Tenía toda ese look tan rockero y el aura de "_Soy un jodido bad boy, perras"_ ¡me enamore! Y es alto, con buen cuerpo y su cabello negro era tan _wow _y ¡Oh dios! ¡su sonrisa! ¡Ciel debiste ver su sonrisa!- lo tomó de los hombros emocionado.

-Oka okay, estaba guapisímo. Nos quedo claro a todos en la tienda, ¿qué paso despues?

-Platicamos un rato, sobre cualquier cosa y me preguntó que haría mañana...

-La fiesta de Lizzy- le recordó, temiendo que el rubio los dejara plantados para irse con su nueva conquista.

-Mañana en la noche- continuó- me invitó a salir, iremos despues de la fiesta de Lizzy.- sonrió casi dando brinquitos en su lugar.

-¿A dondé te llevara?- Alois no pudo responder pues llegó la chica con los vestidos que le habían pedido.

-Tenemos estos vestidos, que son de nuestra nueva colección..

-Estos cuatro, talla 5.- Ciel no la dejó terminar, una ojeada a las prendas y supo cuales le gustaría a su prima tener. La muchacha asintió y se dirigieron a la caja a pagar.

-Dijo que veríamos a donde ir, será improvisado- contestó el más grande una vez salieron de la boutique.

-Hmm.

Caminaron a una tienda de crepas que estaba más adelante, Ciel escuchando como su amigo hablaba maravillas del chico al que había conocido. Si era sincero, estaba feliz por él. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Alois tan emocionado y menos por una persona.

_"Quizá esto será algo bueno en nuestras vidas" _pensó Ciel.

-Y a todo esto ¿como dijiste que se llamaba el sujeto- preguntó el peliazul mientras esperaba su crepa de banana y chocolate. Alois sonrió cayendo en cuenta que no había dicho el nombre del objeto de sus deseos y sonrió aún más al recordarlo.

-Sebastian. Se llama Sebastian.

Pero Ciel no sabía que era todo lo contrarió.

Sus vidas ya no serían iguales.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Esta es la introduccion solamente, me quise centrar mas en lo que era este par para que vieran que tipo de relacion super cercana tenia y al final vieran el problema. Problema con nombre, piernas y muy guapo: Sebastian Michaelis. Obviamente no las preocupo porque esto es SebaCiel al fin y al cabo, ademas sabremos que tan fuerte es el poder de la amistad(?)<strong>

**Por cierto, soy de ese pequeño grupo de fans no tan reducido que cree que Ciel y Alois pudieron ser mejores amigos en otras circunstancias y en otro mundo que no existe, por eso no se extrañen que siempre los ponga de hermanos casi compadres xD**

**Espero leernos en un proximo capitulo y más que nada espero sus comentarios, ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Saludos ^^**


	2. Fiesta hasta que amanezca

_**Hola! Les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic y ojalá les guste, que yo me divierto mucho escribiendo esta basura xD gracias por leer y espero se den animos de comentar, sus comentarios me inspiran mucho. Disfruten la lectura.**_

**_Ni Kuroshituji, ni Ciel, ni Alois, ni Sebastian, ni los gatos, ni los extras, ni la vieja loca que incendia la ciudad con una camara porque todas tienen buenos maridos menos ella, me pertenecen. Todo es suyo, de Yana y su sensual imaginación, yo nada más los hago más gays a todos._**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi amigo, mi amor y yo.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

><p><strong>2. Fiesta hasta que amanezca (o hasta que llegue la tía)<strong>

Tal vez, Ciel se había quedado un poco atorado en el pasado o quizá su percepción de Lizzy era distinta, porque esa fiesta no era nada parecida a lo que se había imaginado.

La música electronica retumbaba por las paredes de la enorme mansión, tanto así que el peliazul estuvo seguro que medio país podría escucharla. La casa, que Phantomhive creyó estaría llena de globos y cosas todas rosas como su prima, estaba adornada de una manera más casual, casi nula predominando en el ambiente las luces de neon que encontrabas hasta en el baño.

Todo estaba atiborrado de personas, hombres riendo y coqueteando, mujeres bailando con vestidos que bien podrían usarse como paño para limpiar la mesa, de lo cortos que estaban. Humo de cigarro y alochol por todas partes, un revoltijo de manos, pies y lenguas que no sabías ni de donde salían. Comida volando hasta en el jardín y mucha piel por todos lados.

"_Los tios no han de estar en casa_" supusó el joven, pues ni en sueños la Tia Frances dejaría que su casa se convirtiera en un bar de mala muerte como ese y ademas, en su presencia, Elizabeth jamás hubiese usado un vestido tan revelador como el que Ciel le vio mientras esta se acercaba corriendo a él y Alois, para recibirlos.

-¡Ciel! ¡Alois!- la rubia se abalanzó abrazandolos a ambos, provocando con el movimiento que su corto vestido rojo se subiera unos centimetros dejando al descubierto más piel de sus muslos.

-Lizzy, debiste usar un vestido más largo- comentó Phantomhive con el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba la idea de que cualquier idiota borracho fuera por la vida viendole todo el asunto a su prima.

Elizabeth rió.

-Pero si se ve genial Ciel, no seas celoso- la apoyó el rubio, tomando la mano de la chica y dandole una vuelta para observar el vestido a detalle.

-¿Ves? ¡Relajate un poco, Ciel! Es mi cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? ¡Hay que festejar!- comentó dando saltitos. Ciel rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tus padres?

-De viaje ¿crees que haría una fiesta así con mamá o papá aquí? Me desheredan.

-Eso me dice que tu hermano tampoco vendrá.- concluyó el peliazul. La ojiverde miró a su amigo de reojo antes de contestar.

-Obvio no, si Edward llega a verme vestida así me manda a un convento donde ni al padre me dejarían acercarme. Hasta me esconderían las estatuas de David para que no vayan a tentarme al pecado.

Los tres ríeron. Eso definitivamente sonaba como algo que el hermano de Elizabeth haría.

-Bueno, mejor empecemos con esto, que hoy me voy temprano.- comentó Alois caminando junto a los primos hacia la barra improvisada que había en una esquina.

-Wow, ¿acaso ahora eres un niño bueno que se va a dormir temprano Trancy?- comentó sarcastíca la mujer.

-Más bien, tiene una cita.

-Si, con algo de suerte, no dormire hoy- comentó con una pícara sonrisa. Elizabeth soltó una carcajada mientras Ciel negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

Pidieron dos tragos y hablaron un poco antes de que la anfitriona desapareciera para seguir haciendo alboroto en su festejo. Ciel aún no estaba muy convencido de que esta fiesta fuera buena idea, algo en su interior tenía un mal presentimiento.

Bueno, no le quedaba más que ponerse a disfrutar de la fiesta.

* * *

><p>La celebración avanzo sin problema alguno o al menos eso le pareció a Ciel que, despues de la segunda botella, ya no coordinaba tan bien como debería.<p>

Sinceramente él no era mucho de esos ambientes festivos pero se veía arrastrado con regularidad por Alois y Elizabeth, así que cuando se ponía en ello, disfrutaba de la fiesta como Dios manda.

Así que medio atontado por tanto alcohol en la sangre, no se cohibió mucho a la hora de pararse con su mejor amigo a bailar al centro de la pista. Alzaba las manos en el aire y movía las caderas al ritmo de la música, que igual, no tenía mucha gracia a la hora del baile pero le ponía mucha enjundía y todos estaban cayendose de ebrios así que nadie lo notaba, de todas formas.

-La fiesta se esta poniendo buena.- comentó Alois en su oído, alzando la voz para poder escucharse por encima de la música.

-Ajá, vamos por otros tragos.

Se hicieron paso a empujones pues incluso en la inmesidad de aquella mansión, estaban todos apretujados unos contra otros, hasta que lograron llegar a la barra.

-Algo me dice que mañana tendrás una resaca inolvidable, mi amigo.

Ciel hizo una mueca graciosa, más alla que acá, mientras escuchaba el tono burlón en la voz del rubio.

-Tu no has bebido nada.- señalo.

-Tengo una cita ¿recuerdas? Dentro de veinte minutos- suspiró- de saber que Lizzy haría tan buena fiesta, habría invitado a Sebastian.

-Debes presentarmelo- comentó con un tono serio que no le combinaba en nada con el desastrozo aspecto que tenía. La ropa desacomodada, sudado y con el cabello revuelto de tanto bailar. Ademas que se le estaba cerrando un ojo de a ratos, ya estaba muy ebrio.

-Un día que no corra el riesgo de que le vomites encima, lo haré.- le plameó la espalda con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas nervioso? Espera, no lo niegues. Estas nervioso, puedo notarlo. Borracho pero nunca estúpido.

Alois rió.

-Si, estoy algo nervioso. Sebastian podría poner nerviosa hasta a la tía Frances.

Poner nerviosa a la tía Frances, era la cosa más dificíl del mundo, así que el tipo debía ser muy impresionante.

-¿Tan bueno esta?- alzó una ceja, incredúlo.

-Muy bueno.- hizó énfasis en la primera. Y sonrió como idiota al recordar al pelinegro dueño de sus suspiros.

-Te traeré un trapeador, deja de babear.

El rubió soltó una carcajada y lo miró falsamente ofendido.

-No estoy babeando.

-Estas mojado, se nota. La tia Frances te cortara las bolas si mojas si alfombra.

Alois se estremeció al pensarlo. La rubia tía de Ciel, en definitiva lo haría y tomaría fotos, para enmarcarlas y colgarlas junto a los diplomas de sus hijos.

Ciel vió como Alois interrumpía su cine mental y sacaba el celular que estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una sonrisa expandiendose en su rostro.

-¡Sebastian ha llegado!- dio un saltito de emoción y miro al peliazul con total alegría- ¿Qué tal me veo? No me veo como recién salido de una pelea de gatos ¿verdad?

-Te ves horrible.- su amigó detuvo sus intentos por arreglarse el cabello y lo miró molesto- es broma, te ves bien. Deja de ser tan nena y vete de aquí, Trancy.

Su amigo le tomó la palabra y, despues de prometer que le llamaría mañana, fue a despedirse de la cumpleañera para al fin marcharse a su tan esperada cita.

Ciel subió las escaleras, en busca del baño (tanta cerveza y una sola vegija, como que no) y al pasar por una ventana que daba al exterior de la mansión pudo ver a su mejor amigo subiendo a una motocicleta, detras de un sujeto a quien no logró verle más que la espalda (una muy bien trabajada, en su opinión) antes de arrancar e irse por la solitaria avenida.

"_Wow, estrella de rock en motocicleta, que tipo tan más cliché"_ pensó Phantomhive, antes de seguir su camino al sanitario.

* * *

><p>Ciel despertó con dolor de cabeza y en medio de la peor resaca de la historia, gracias a su bendito celular que no dejaba de sonarle en la oreja.<p>

"_¿Por qué Alois escogió ese estúpido tono?" _se preguntó molesto de empezar su mañana con canciones de _Lady Gaga _en la cabeza.

Se incorporó en la mullida cama en la que había pasado la noche, queriendo morirse al ver que las cortinas estaban abiertas en todo su esplendor y los rayos del sol le pegaban directamente al rostro. Se volvió a echar.

Y mientras esperaba que su mejor amigo le llamara de nuevo, trató de recordar lo que había pasado en la fiesta de ayer.

Música, alcohol, Alois, baile, chico en motocicleta, más música, todos medio organizando una orgía en la sala, más alcohol, la tia Frances entrando a casa, el-

Esperen...

-Oh santa mierda.- Phantomhive abrió los ojos espantado, recordando esa parte final de sus memorias.

Si, a eso de las 2 de la mañana, cuando la fiesta estaba en su maximo esplendor, la puerta se abrió. La de la casa, para los invitados. La del infierno, para él y su prima.

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES EN MI CASA?.

_Ave María Purisíma._

_Ya valieron..._

Pero como la vida no puede ser menos injusta y por puro castigo divino, la rubia mujer entró justo en el momento (_¿no puedes entrar en un momento peor?_) en que su santa y castisíma hija, estaba sentada en las piernas de un joven, mitad borracha y mitad vestida, con los brazos rodeandole el cuello y las manos del tipo, bien acomodadas en su trasero.

A la Tía Frances casí le dio un ataque.

Parecía que la había poseído el diablo e incluso a Ciel le dio miedo, así que mientras todos huían, él trato de pasar desapercibido y correr lejos de la furía de su tía.

-¿A DONDÉ CREES QUE VAS, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?- escuchó la voz,_ la voz de satanás,_ de la hermana de su padre a espaldas suyas. Se tuvo que detener, empezando a rezarle a todos los santos.

Nadie cree en Dios hasta que ve a Frances Midford enojada, _la verdad._

Bueno para no hacer mucho de emoción, la señora estaba que aventaba fuego por los ojos y les dio la regañada del siglo a ambos menores. Ciel estuvo seguro que su tía sacaría las herramientas de tortura, pero afortunadamente, su querido tío (_gracias, tío_) intercedió por ambos.

-Son jovenes querída recuerda que tú tambien andabas en esas andadas.- le recordó- o quieres que hable de la vez que nos escondímos en el closet de la habitación de tus padres y..

La tía Frances los dejó ir a dormir y nadie salió herido esa noche.

El ojiazul suspiró, bendiciendo su suerte y maldiciendo a su cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar. Quizó jurar que no volvería a beber así, pero era mentira y los Phantomhive no juran en vano.

Necesitaba unas aspirinas.

Se pusó de pie con toda la flojera que tenía, dispuesto a buscar las dichosas pastillas y el vaso de agua, pero su telefóno sonando, lo detuvo.

_'Alois llamando...'_

-¿Qué quieres, Trancy?- gruñó al contestar.

Del otro lado de la linea pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de Alois, seguida de sollozos. Ciel empezó a preocuparse

-Tienes que ayudarme- lloró el rubio al telefóno, con voz desesperada.

Mierda. ¿Qué había pasado?


	3. El diablo baila al ritmo del rock

**Hola! ¡Al fin! Dios, si supieran todo lo que me costó subir este capitulo y tuve tantos problemas con él pero al fin aqui esta, algo más largo que los anteriores para compensarlos por la espera. Quiero agradecerles demasiado sus reviews, a quienes le dieron alertas y favoritos ¡no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Espero que disfruten el capitulo y feliz día de muertos a todos.**

**_Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen en lo absoluto, que más quisiera yo, todo es propiedad de Yana Toboso que se gano el cielo y nuestras bendiciones._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi amigo, mi amor y yo.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale_

* * *

><p><strong>3. El diablo baila al ritmo del rock.<strong>

Si en algún momento Ciel pensó que ese tal Sebastian sería alguien beneficioso para la vida de Alois, se estaba retractando.

El rubio le había llamado esa mañana desecho en llanto (espantado más que nada) pues al parecer, él y su cita, estaban detenidos en la estación de policias desde hace horas. ¿Por qué razón? Bueno eso no se lo dijo en la llamada, pero ya lo haría.

Alois no había dicho mucho desde que salieron de la comisaría, despues de que Phantomhive pagara la fianza y subieran al coche para regresar a la mansión. Ciel espero pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar, sabía que el rubio hablaría tarde o temprano.

-Sé lo que piensas.-rompió el silencio unos minutos despues. El peliazul no quitó la vista de la carretera mientras conducía.

-¿Qué?

-Piensas que fue culpa de Sebastian, pero te aviso desde ya que no fue así.

-Okay.- no quiso discutirle, igual no le creía una palabra. Alois era el tipo de chico que encubriría y justificaba a cualquier persona que le importaba, así fuese un asesinato.

-Hablo enserio.-suspiró, acomodando su espalda contra la puerta del automovil para poder ver a Ciel- Fuimos a un karaoke y nos encontramos a Ronnie que casual, estaba ahí con sus amigos.

Phantomhive frunció el ceño.

-¿Ronald Knox?

Alois asintió.

Ronald había sido uno de los ex novios del joven Trancy, uno más de esos que no le duraban más de un mes y no terminaron en buenos terminos. A Ciel no le agradaba.

-Al principió todo estaba bien pero luego se le pasaron las copas y comenzó a insultarme, ya sabes que sigue ardido por lo de la ultima vez- resopló disgustado- Sebastian se enojo y fue a defenderme ¿acaso no es lindo? asi que comenzaron a pelear. Entonces muchos de los amigos de Knox se metieron, obvio porque Ronnie no hubiera podido solo con él y al final el dueño llamó a la polícia. Estaba tan asustado, jamás había estado detenido en la vida.

-Gran historia, pero suena como si Sebastian fuera el heroe.

-Sebastian **fue **mi heroe.- le corrigió, cambiando su gesto agrio por una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Bien... ¿y dondé esta tu heroe ahora?- preguntó con burla pues al parecer, este ya se había ido cuando Ciel fue a recogerlo a la comisaría o eso suponía, ya que no lo vio.

-Su hermano pagó la fianza hace un par de horas- explicó- quería quedarse pero se le hacía tarde para el trabajo, así que le dije que se fuera. Me llamará mas tarde.

Ciel quería decirle muchas cosas a su amigo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Estaba completamente seguro que ese tipo no sería algo bueno en sus vidas a pesar de que al principio todo parecía lo contrario. No confiaba en él y todo estaba empezando a parecerle una muy mala idea.

Suspiró cansado, desviando la mirada del camino unos segundos para darle una significativa mirada al rubio.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- el otro lo miró confundido. Rodó los ojos.- me refiero a salir con ese chico.

Alois rió.

-¿Qué? ¿Tendremos una platica padre e hijo?- preguntó burlon.

-Trancy..

-¿Quieres que te llame _Papá Ciel_?-siguió jugueteando.

-Deja de ser idiota que hablo enserio. ¿Realmente vale la pena ese sujeto?

Detuvó el coche frente al semaforo en rojo y pudo ver la mirada seria y decidida en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Su rubio colega era muy poco serio, pero cuando lo era, Ciel sabía que era algo importante para este y que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Alois no vaciló ni dudó un instante la respuesta.

-Vale la pena.

Ciel solo había visto esa expresión en la cara de Trancy una vez y, aunque su corazón le advirtió que estaban iniciando un largo y doloroso camino, no pudo discutirle. Su tono decidido no daba lugar a réplicas , de todas formas.

En algún futuro recordaría que debió haber replicado porque la ultima vez que vió a Alois así de ilusionado y decidido, todo termino mal.

Pero bueno, ignoraría toda advertencia y no juzgaría al tal Sebastian antes siquiera de conocerlo. Tendría que hacer cualquier sacrificio por su mejor amigo pues estaba seguro, que Trancy haría lo mismo por él.

No pasaría nada mientras estuvieran juntos.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas y nunca antes se había sentido tan ignorado. Literalmente, ni siquiera cuando su padre lo dejaba de lado por su trabajo despues de la muerte de su madre.<p>

Y es que habían pasado dos semanas ¡Dos! y su mejor amigo (que ya estaba empezando a dudar de la veracidad de esa amistad, de la fuerza de esos lazos) no le había ido a ver, ni le había llamado, ni estaba en casa y a lo mucho se limitaban a uno que otro mensaje de texto.

Era estresante, frustrante y lo tenía de mal humor.

¿Y todo porqué? Bueno, pues la agenda de su amigo estaba totalmente llena, ocupada, abarrotada y sin lugar a espacios por el famoso Sebastian, con el que Alois había estado saliendo desde hace 15 días.

_'El numero que usted marcó, esta ocupado..'_ la voz de la operadora telefónica le hizo aventar el telefono con un gruñido, molesto.

Era la quinta vez que le marcaba pero siempre le marcaba ocupado, ya ni siquiera sabía porqué se tomaba siquiera la molestia de volver a marcar

Y no es que estuviera celoso de que su amigo lo dejara de lado por aquel chico que lo tenía tan emocionado, _no para nada_, claro que no. (Ciel realmente dudaba que pasaran del mes, de todas formas, así que no valía preocuparse) pero si le molestaba, que ni las llamadas pudiese contestarle.

Pues _¿qué se estaba creyendo ese rubio feo?_

-Vayas amigos que te cargas, Ciel-gruño para si mismo-bien lo decía la tia Frances "_cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos",_ para amigos como esos...

Frunció el ceño, mascullando entre dientes todo tipo de cosas, mientras se paseaba por su habitación, dando vueltas, sentandose y volviendose a parar para asomarse por la ventana y repetir todo lo anterior. En realidad, no estaría tan molesto si no fuera porque ese día en especial estaba totalmente aburrido.

Era guapo, era rico, era joven y estaba asquerosamente aburrido. _Por Dios._

Y las vacaciones terminaban esa semana y pronto tendría que volver a las clases de la universidad donde menos vería a Trancy porque su campus esta a media hora de distancia y sus horarios no coinciden la mayor parte del tiempo.

Si el tal Sebastian ese no hubiera aparecido, tendría a Alois ahí en ese momento, jodiendole la vida con sus comentarios absurdos y arrastrandolo en sus planes locos que siempre terminaban mal. Pero no, ahora estaba solo como un hongo (mentira, porque los hongos crecen en grupo) acostado en su cama jugando al _candy crush_ mientras su juventud y sus días se iban lejos sin que pudiese hacer algo.

El que dijo que los millonarios no saben lo que el aburrimiento, los estafó a todos.

O bien, no conocía a Ciel.

Mientras seguía maldiciendo mentalmente a Alois, al novio de éste y a la maldita gelatina doble del nivel 104 del juego, le apareció en la pantalla una notificación de mensaje.

"_De seguro es Alois llorando y diciendo algo como 'Ciel te extraño, perdoname por abandonarte por ese metalero bueno para nada ¡vuelve!'_" sonrió con arrogancia, esa sonrisita torcida de niño chulo que reservaba para sus momentos de señorito mimado, mientras saboreaba el sabor de la victoria con anticipación.

Pero al abrir el mensaje se encontro con que no era de su rubio mejor amigo.

_《__Cieeeel baby, estas ocupado? salgamos por un café -Grell x.__》_

-¿Grell?- preguntó a la nada, confundido, olvidandose de su mal humor por un momento- ¿qué no estaba en Francia?

Aún así no dudo en aceptar su invitación, era eso o morir de aburrimiento a los 19 años. Le mando el mensaje y recibió respuesta unos segundos despues.

_《__Okay, darling. Conozco el lugar perfecto..__》_

* * *

><p>No estaba seguro de cúal era la definición que Sutcliff tenía de <em>lugar perfecto<em>, pero sin duda no coincidía con la suya.

Se imaginó que lo llevaría a una cafetería de esas todas finas del centro, donde te servían con vajillas de porcelana importada y té más caro que sus autos, como acostumbraban los niños _nice _de esos lares (aunque él no iban a esos lugares, pero siendo Grell tan extravagante uno se espera cualquier cosa) o, ya minimo, se lo llevaría al _Starbucks_, que igual había uno cada dos manzanas.

Pero se había vuelto a equivocar (para su desgracia, ese día no hacía más que equivocarse) y el pelirrojo lo había arrastrado, literalmente y despues de haberlo estrujado por veinte minutos en un abrazo del reencuentro, a un bar-café de lo más sencillo en uno de esos sitios reconditos de la ciudad que él no frecuentaba.

Los niños bien no salen de la metropoli y menos para irse a esos barrios donde no podías dar un paso antes de que te robaran el guarache.

En el hipotético caso de que Ciel usará guaraches, _claro_.

Phantomhive vió con algo de dudas el letrero gigante donde se leía "_The Reapers_" en letras negras y afiladas, que se encontraba en la parte alta de un pequeño y modesto local color vino, donde Grell le hizo entrar.

_No júzgues un libro por su portada._

Se sorprendió al descubrir que el lugar era muchisímo más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. El lugar era iluminado por una luz tenúe ya sea de las lamparas circulares que colgaban del techo o las luces de neon que estaban estrategícamente acomodadas en las esquinas, que le daba un oscuro aire acogedor al lugar, que tenía más bien un estilo retro a el de una rústica taberna (que fue lo que pensó que era, antes de entrar).

Las mesas y sillas negras, se distribuían por todo el local, había sillones de cuero negro en algunas esquinas donde grupos de amigos charlaban animadamente disfrutando de la música que amenizaba el ambiente. De el lado derecho, se encontraba la barra de granito en negro, junto a los taburetes tapizados en blanco y negro. Detrás de ella se encontraban unos letreros con los nombres de los cafés, té y demas, seguido de los precios.

Había una puerta al lado que daba a la cocina del lugar, que de igual manera estaba conectada con la parte exterior por una ventanilla donde mandaban los productos para repartir a la barra.

Justo en frente de las mesas, en el fondo, se encontraba un pequeño escenario, que en ese momento se encontraba vació, pero donde se podía ver varios equipos de sonido e instrumentos.

Sonaban por los altavoces una canción de _Oasis_, le pareció a Ciel, que se mezclaba con las conversaciones y risas de los clientes que disfrutaban un agradable momento en las mesas del lugar.

Estaba verdadera y gratamente sorprendido (más que nada porque no se imaginaba una cafetería con tanta clase en un barrio como aquel) asi que decidió que nunca más desconfiaría de Grell en el futuro

Al menos, no sí se habla de elegir lugares para salir.

-No dudaré de tus buenos gustos de ahora en adelante- le dijo al pelirrojo mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas del centro, esperando por ser atendidos.

-¡Ay que grosero, Ciel! Yo siempre te he demostrado mi buen gusto, recuerda que eres lindo natural pero tu buena imagen no salió de la nada.-le recordó.

Y aunque el de lentes exageraba, en opinión de Ciel, debía darle la razón.

Grell Sutcliff era su asesor de imagen y estilista personal, contratado por su padre para que trabajara exclusivamente para él. El ojiverde era el responsable de la estetíca del muchacho, ponerlo siempre guapo y a la moda, para que el heredero Phantomhive diera la cara al mundo con clase y estilo, nada menos.

-Te creces mucho, Sutcliff- le restó importancia. Jamás admitiría la genialidad de Grell frente a este.

-Y tu no creces nada- se burló el pelirrojo, provocando que Ciel frunciera el ceño, indignado.

_Si, si, solo 1.65 ¿algún problema? No es para que lo anden divulgando._

Antes de que pudiera contestar una chica pelirroja, de lentes y con una sonrisa en el rostro se acercó a su mesa a tomar su pedido.

-Bienvenidos a The Reapers, mi nombre es Meyrin ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-preguntó educadamente.

-¡Meyrin, querida! hace muchos años y dos cortes de pelo que no te veía-el estilista comentó con una sonrisa enorme.

-Pero si te vi hace dos semanas- comentó la chica- ¿no estabas en Francia?

-Bueno si, pero no me iba a quedar toda la vida, fue solo un pequeño viaje.

-¿Vas a ordenar lo de siempre?-la chica apuntó el pedido en su libreta tan pronto como el pelirrojo asintió- ¿y usted?- preguntó a Ciel que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

-Oh _sweetheart _este es mi jefe ¿no es adorable?- Grell se estiró en su lugar para pellizcarle una mejilla a Ciel que se separo con una mueca- Ciel Phantomhive, y ella es Meyrin.

La chica hizo una corta reverencia como saludo y Ciel asintió.

-Un placer, traeme un expreso doble cortado, por favor.

Cuando Meyrin se retiró para ir a cumplir con sus pedidos, el ojiazul se volteó a Sutcliff, interrogante.

-Parece que eres muy conocido aquí ¿es este tu escondite secreto?-preguntó.

-Vengo seguido, este lugar es como mi segunda casa.-decía mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su bolso para comprobar su aspecto.

-¿Segunda casa?- alzó una ceja.

-Esta cafetería es propiedad de mi amado Will ¿verdad que es increíble?-presumió ante el sorprendido jovencito.

Ciel conocía a William, al menos de vista y por medio de Grell que le hablaba de él hasta al perro, pero no sabía que el novio de su estilista era el dueño de un negocio como ese, se le veía muy... serio para montar un bar-café en los confines de Londres.

La chica, Meyrin, volvió pronto con los cafés y se retiro para seguir con su trabajo, pues al local estaba empezando a llegar gran cantidad de gente. Ciel y Grell aprovecharon para hablar, poniendose al día sobre lo que había pasado en estas dos semanas que se fue a Francia.

-Entonces Alois esta saliendo con un _bad boy _y tu estas celoso ¿eh?- recapituló lo que Phantomhive le había contado antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Ciel bufó.

-No, dije _'pienso que pasa mucho tiempo con él'_ jamás mencioné que estuviera celoso.

-Palabras más, palabras menos.-le restó importancia.

Mientras seguían con su discusión sobre si Ciel estaba o no celoso, no se percataron del movimiento en el escenario hasta que una voz por el micrófono los distrajó de su pelea.

-Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a The Reapers esperemos que estén pasandola bien-una voz masculina empezó a hablar, consiguiendo que el millonario centrara su atención en él- Nosotros somos _'The Dark lords'_ espero que les guste.

Despues del sonido de los palillos de la batería, marcando el tempo de la canción, la melodía comenzó a sonar.

Eran cuatro chicos, según vió Ciel en una rapída mirada, el sonido de la guitarra electríca y el bajo lo envolvió completamente y a todos a su alrededor, mandandole una sensación electrizante a su cuerpo y provocando que, sin darse cuenta, empezará a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música.

Pronto nada más tuvo importancía porque su atención quedo centrada en el vocalista que con voz profunda, casi seductora, empezó a cantar.

Ciel desconectó completamente, parecía que todo lo que llegaba a su cerebro era la canción, esa voz que lo había hípnotizado y le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Grave, fuerte, potente. Una tonada que invitaba a la desinhibición, al pecado, a hundirse, dejarse llevar por las garras de un torbellino de pasión.

Todos sus sentidos estaban en él, el vocalista y Phantomhive se dio el tiempo de observarlo a detalle mientras hacía su interpretación.

No observó al pelinaranja en la guitarra, ni al rubio de la batería y le importo menos que un carajo el peliblanco del teclado pues sus ojos solo podían captar al pelinegro del micrófono, que cantaba a viva voz, con emoción, mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música que lo rodeaba, dandole esa aura de sensualidad que derrepente, sintió Ciel, fue tan intensa que se desbordo y ahora todos en el lugar parecían estar rodeados de ella.

Tenía el cabello largo, en capas, negro y los mechones más largos estaban a la altura de su barbilla. Sus ojos, penetrantes, de un rojo intenso que brillaba en la oscuridad del lugar, viendose más llamativos, como lava ardiente cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos. Sus facciones perfectas, masculinas, atrayentes que se observaban en ese momento llenas de concentración y la pasión que le ponía a su canto. Piel de marmol, lisa, inmaculada. Alto y de complexión delgada, los muscúlos no tan marcados pero notables que se pegaban a su camisa negra, debido al calor del lugar y la agitación.

Ciel ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de pensar en que quizá, la manera en la que lo miraba embelesado no era muy normal y menos en alguien tan indiferente como él, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando el espectacúlo terminó para que los de la banda tomaran un _break_, dos canciones despues.

-Cierra la boca, _darling_, estas perdiendo glamour- se burló su acompañante que vió como el más bajo lo ignoraba, totalmente anonadado con el performance de los muchachos.

-No tengo la boca abierta-frunció el ceño. Sus mejillas tiñiendose suavemente de rojo, al ser descubierto por el pelirrojo.

Sutcliff rió descaradamente.

-No te preocupes, son geniales.-sonrié mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, mientras se recarga en el asiento- yo me quedé igual la primera vez.

El ojiazul quizó réplicar pero el mayor lo detuvo al ponerse de pie abruptamente, entusiasmado, y correr unos centimetros detrás de Ciel.

-¡Sebas-_chan_!-exclamó emocionado. El heredero de los Phantomhive volteó en su lugar para ver a su amigo, que estaba colgado del cuello del vocalista de la banda, quien trataba de alejarlo de él.

-Grell, quitate de encima-aunque trataba de separarse de él y parecer molesto, su rostro aún conservaba una sonrisa.

-¡Oh eres malo! Yo que te extrañe mucho- lloriqueó el pelirrojo cuando al fin soltó al joven. Este le contestó algo que Ciel no escuchó para luego posar su rojiza mirada en él. Ciel contuvó la respiración.

-Hola.

No quiso imaginarse lo patetico que se ha de estar viendo, solo mirandolo, mudo. Parecía que no podía pronunciar palabra aunque lo intentaba, pero es que ese sexy pelinegro le estaba sonriendo y su cerebro no parecía capaz de procesar otra cosa.

_Dios, que sonrisa._

Grell intercedió por él.

-Oh cierto, Sebas-_chan _dejame los presento.-pusó una mano en el hombro del peliazul- él es mi lindo y testarudo jefecito, Ciel Phantomhive.

El ojiazul asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas, murmurando un "_es un placer" _ante la mirada sorprendida del otro.

-Así que eres tú, al fín nos conocemos...

Ciel frunció el ceño y lo miro confundido, causando la risita del pelinegro, que extendió a su mano en forma de saludo.

-Soy Sebastian Michaelis... el novio de Alois.

Ciel se olvidó de respirar.

"_¿¡QUÉ!?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si dejas un review, Sebastian se aparecerá en tu puerta y te cantará al oído. Nosé, piensalo.<em>**


	4. El inicio de un ciclo

**Hola ¿aun existen lectores de esta historia? Hace mas de un mes que no actualizo y me disculpo mucho por eso. El problema con eso es que estaba trabajando y no podia ni respirar de tantas cosas y tambien la universidad ¡fue un caos! Y aun lo es, pero me di un tiempo de actualizar este capitulo donde me quebre la cabeza para terminar. Espero que les guste, gracias por seguir la historia ¡me hacen muy feliz!**

**Ahora que Ciel ya conoce a Sebastian ¿qué sucederá? ¡Leánlo! Saludos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi amigo, mi amor y yo.<strong>

Por:_ PerlhaHale_

* * *

><p>4.<strong> El inicio de un ciclo.<strong>

_Alois llevaba a su novio de la mano mientras Ciel los esperaba al final del camino, sentado en su cómodo sofá de cuero negro, bebiendo una taza de té._

_Se detuvo frente a él, con una gran sonrisa adornando su cara y apenas conteniendo la emoción impregnada en cada palabra mientras hacía el anuncio._

_-Ciel, te presento a Sebastian, mi novio._

_El ojiazul le dió una mirada al sujeto en cuestión: era alto, fuerte, tenia una larga melena esponjada, de color azabache, maltratada y grasosa que ataba en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos estaban escondidos detras de unos oscuros lentes de sol, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalon negro entubado y botas negras. Los tatuajes que cubrían su cuerpo, subían incluso a la altura de su cuello, dejandose ver por la camisa y tenía perforaciones en las orejas, la nariz, la ceja y el labio. Llevaba cadenas, muchas cadenas y parecía como si no se hubiese bañado en semanas._

_Un pandillero en todo su esplendor._

_Ciel fingió una sonrisa amable._

_-Soy Ciel Phantomhive, futuro heredero de Fhuntom Company y no me agradas._

_Alois y su pareja, lo miraron entre sorprendidos e indignados pero el peliazul hizo caso omiso, dandose media vuelta y regresando a paso digno por donde había llegado._

O algo así era como Ciel se imaginaba que sería todo el asunto.

Claramente eso no pasó y ahora estaba frente al sexy novio de su amigo que seguía con la mano extendida mientras él lo miraba como si fuera un alien.

Ahora que lo piensa a fondo, no sabe como pudo haber imaginado que su mejor amigo se conseguiría un novio que no pareciera, como mínimo, una estrella de cine.

Y tuvo que darle la razón: tenía la sonrisa más encantadora del jodido planeta.

-Ah... hola-al fin tomó la mano que el moreno le ofrecía; aún algo atontado.

-¡Espera un momento!-exclamó Grell mirando a Sebastian con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Como diciendo las palabras que Ciel no había expresado en voz alta- ¿¡Eres el novio de Alois Trancy!?

Sebastian asintió.

-Aa, ¿lo conoces?- se volteó hacia Ciel- De verdad que el mundo es pequeño. Mira a donde nos fuimos a encontrar.

El Phantomhive, aún sin palabras, simplemente asintió. Sebastian sonrió para él.

_Joder_.

¿Qué tan normal es querer lanzarsele encima al novio de su mejor amigo?

Sacudió la cabeza, quizá y así se le iban esas ideas de la cabeza. Solo estaba impresionado (mucho, de hecho) y eso era todo.

-Alois me habla mucho de ti, ya siento que te conosco ¿te ha gustado el espectaculo?

-¡Si! digo.. si, mucho.-se aclaro la garganta, algo avergonzado- son muy buenos. Alois tambien me habla de ti.

_Si, vaya que habla de él._

-Cosas buenas, espero-la risa de Sebastian llegó a sus oídos como la brisa fresca en un caloroso día de verano y Ciel se preguntó cuando fue que empezó a hacer comparaciones tan estúpidas como esa.

Afortunadamente, Grell volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Cómo puedes salir con un niño pero jamás me pelaste a mi que soy sensualidad pura?-hizo un puchero, colgandose del brazó de el pelinegro que rodó los ojos.

-Que no te escuche William, oh espera, ya te escuchó.

-Grell Sutcliff.

Esa voz masculina y fría hizo voltear a los tres hombres, siendo el pelirojo el que temiera por su vida al ver la cara de su novio (que seguía igual de estoica que siempre, pero Grell sabía cuando debía empezar a correr).

-¡Will!~ cariño- soltó al ojirojo del brazo como si este quemará, para lanzarse encima de su fría pareja que no correspondió en lo absoluto a sus abrazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Francia.

-Ou, que rudo.-hizó un puchero- ¿No hay un "hola Grell, mi vida ¿qué tal el viaje?¡te extrañe horrores! Besame amor mío, que siento morir sin ti"-dramatizó al pelinegro que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, al igual que los otros dos que miraban la escena.

Eso no sonaba en absoluto como algo que William T. Spears, diría.

El ojiverde de lentes suspiró, sabiendo que nada callaría a Grell y sus dramas hasta darle lo que quería. Se percató entonces de sus acompañantes.

-Joven Phantomhive, un placer volver a verlo.- Ciel sonrió ante la formalidad de Will y estrechó la mano que este le ofrecía.

-Dejaras de ser tan formal, Spears-se burló Sebastian dando una palmada en el hombro de su jefe.

-Michaelis ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

-Igual que tú.- contestó burlón.

William lo ignoró completamente y posó su atención de vuelta, en su pelirrojo amante.

-Vamos a mi oficina, estoy muy ocupado para que hayas venido sin avisar.- comenzó a avanzar en dirección a uno de los pasillos con Grell renegando detrás de él.

-¡Ay Will, pero si siempre vengo sin avisar!

La voz del afeminado estilista fue disminuyendo hasta perderse completamente y solo quedaron los dos jovenes mirandose el uno al otro en un silencio incómodo.

-Y bien...-hablaron ambos al unísono, soltando una risita al descubir que habían hablado a la par, para despues quedarse callados nuevamente.

¿Y ahora qué?

-Entonces..-continúo el pelinegro, sorprendiendoló.- ¿Te imaginabas que me vería tan normal? ¿No estás ni un poco decepcionado?

-No entiendo.

-Alois me contó que pensabas que me vería como un vago metalero que no se baña-se explicó con una sonrisa divertida.

_Maldito Alois chismoso._

Ciel se sonrojó.

-Emm... si, siento eso, eres definitivamente normal.

-Hasta ahora-concluyó Sebastian el pensamiento que Phantomhive no dijo en voz alta.

-Hasta ahora.

Y era justo ahora cuando Ciel empezaba a sentirse más cómodo con la presencia de Sebastian, que un joven pelirrojo cuyo cabello parecía más bien estar naranja al estilo Weasley (y que el más joven identificó como miembro de la banda) se apareió a interrumpir.

-Michaelis, deja de ligar que te necesitamos en el escenario.

Ciel, como venía haciendo todo ese día, se sonrojó ante el comentario mientras Sebastian no hizo más que rodar los ojos.

-Serás idiota Joker.

Joker se acercó más a donde estaban y escaneó al más bajo con la mirada antes de sonreirle burlonamente a su compañero.

-Vaya, vaya Sebastian. Cada vez los eliges más pequeños-se mofó.

Sí el heredero de los Phantomhive estaba sonrojado antes, ahora su cara bien podría competir con un tomate por el color más rojo en existencia y aún no sabía si era por la vergüenza o indignación, por el hecho de que el guitarrista raro ese, le llamó pequeño.

Se ganó un golpe de su líder, que lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Es amigo de Alois-le aclaró, antes dei volverse a Ciel.- Este idiota de aquí, es Joker.- tomó al mencionado por los hombros y lo colocó frente al pequeño para continuar con su presentación- Si, es más guapo y menos estúpido en el escenario, pero es buen tipo.

Ciel soltó una risita al ver la expresión indignada de Joker, que se separó de Sebastian de un manotazo. Despues de una muy breve 'discusión' e intercambio de palabras, el pelinaranja se retiró pues ya debían subir nuevamente al escenario.

El pelinegro miró a Ciel con una sonrisa amable.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Ciel, espero volvernos a ver.

Y se dio media vuelta mientras el Phantomhive lo seguía con la mirada. Ambos sin saber que el destino los reuniría más pronto de lo que esperaban.

* * *

><p>Cuando era niño había estudiado en casa. No asistió a la escuela como los demas niños de su edad, sino que recibía a los mejores tutores privados de Europa en la comodidad de la mansión debido a su enfermedad y la de su madre. Vincent había tomado la decisión de mantener a Ciel en casa hasta que su salud mejorará, y tambien porque el pequeño no quería separarse de su indispuesta madre por mucho tiempo.<p>

Despues de la muerte de Rachel, pasó un tiempo antes de que Ciel decidiera continuar con sus estudios, ahora, en una escuela privada. Le costó un mínimo esfuerzo el adaptarse al lugar y a convivir con otros chicos de su edad, cuando toda su vida había estado practicamente encerrado entre las paredes de la Mansion Phantomhive y el único contacto con otros niños fuera con sus primos Edward y Lizzy.

Ahí fue donde conoció al pequeño Alois Trancy que lo defendió de unos chicos de grado superior que osarón (porque no sabían quien era él, si no jamás lo habrían pensado siquiera) molestarlo al verlo tan pequeño e introvertido. Despues de eso no es que quisiera hacerse amigo de Alois, pero el chico se le pegó como una lapa y terminó acostumbrandose a su presencia y, eventualmente, volviendose su mejor amigo.

De eso ya habían pasado muchos años y con el paso del tiempo había podido sobrevivir a sus años de estudio en compañía de su fiel camarada que lo metía en más problemas de los que debería y más cartas de mala conducta de las que Vincent quisiera recibir. Aunque Phantomhive siempre se destacó en el ámbito académico, siendo un alumno estrella: inteligente, responsable, disciplinado (a pesar de todo). Toda una joyita para la institución, esa que había educado a su padre, a sus tios, a sus primos y que, posiblemente, educaría a sus hijos.

En caso, claro esta, de que Ciel tuviese hijos algún día.

Ahora es un joven adulto de 19 años, independiente y responsable, que pasa sus días en la Universidad de Londres, que había reanudado las clases despues de las vaciones de invierno, hace una semana.

Cursaba su cuarto semestre en la carrera de administración de empresas, la cual había elegido estudiar para hacerce cargo de Fhuntom Company en un futuro y ser tan bueno como su predecesor (que lo sería, de eso Ciel no tenía ninguna duda)

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, siendo que tambien era dueño de una respetable empresa y una considerable fortuna, Alois no estudiaba administración ni ningúna otra rama que se le pareciese.

El heredero de los Trancy, la cabeza de la familia, el único dueño de esa amplia fortuna y la única persona capaz de manejarla dejó todo tirado para dedicarse al área de las artes.

Estudiaba arte dramática en La Academia de Música y Arte Dramático de Londres, dispuesto a convertirse en un famoso actor de teatro internacional; el mejor.

Por esa razón es que estaban muy separados en temporada de clases y más porque los ensayos y cursos teatrales de su amigo, lo mantenían eternamente ocupado.

Al llegar a la clase, lo recibió con una sonrisa y más entusiasmo del usual, su compañero de clases que ya lo estaba esperando.

-¡Ciel! Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

El ojiazul puso sus libros en el pupitre antes de tomar asiento junto al moreno.

-¿Por qué faltaría el primer día de clases, Soma?

Soma rió, ajeno al mal humor caracteristíco de Ciel y le dió una palmada en el hombro como bienvenida.

-Viniendo de ti, no me sorprendería ¿pasaste buenas vacaciones?

-Ajá, ¿qué tal las cosas en la India?-preguntó sin mucho intéres el muchacho. No estaba de humor para platicar.

-Bien, mi madre te manda saludos pero ¿por qué estas de tan mal humor hoy? ¿problemas con tu padre? ¿con tu amigo?

Ciel gruño descontento; Soma lo conocía bien.

Realmente no había podido dormir bien esa noche y la razón tenía nombre, apellido y dos hipnotizantes ojos carmín que lo perseguían a donde quiera:

_Sebastian Michaelis._

Por alguna razón no había podido dejar de pensar en el novio de su mejor amigo y en sus palabras; en todo él, de hecho. Suponía que era algo normal porque ultimamente le daba muchas vueltas a todo y le prestaba más atención a las cosas que no debería.

Como al novio de su mejor amigo, por ejemplo.

-No es nada, no tuve buena noche.-se excusó, restandole importancia con un gesto de mano.

Si bien Soma no le creyó, decidió no insistir por el momento; sabía como se ponía Ciel cuando se le presionaba.

-Conocí a alguien hace unos días..-comentó el ojiazul y el hindú sonrió emocionado.

-¡Así que era eso! ¿Cómo es él? ¿o ella?-le atiborró de preguntas emocionado.

Phantomhive rodó los ojos, sabiendo que no debió decirle nada pero ya no había vuelta atras

-Es un chico... es muy guapo; un músico.-Soma casí pudo ver un destello de verdadero intéres cruzar por los ojos de Ciel pero no puede asegurarlo.- Canta genial y es... interesante.

-Entonces ¿ese chico te gus..-

El ingles lo interrumpió antes de que su amigo se hiciese una idea equivocada de las cosas.

-Es el novio de Alois.

El pelimorado le miró con disimulada compasión, consiente de que Ciel no se había dado cuenta de lo decepcionadas que habían sonado sus palabras.

_"Ay, Ciel... en que te has metido"_

* * *

><p>Alois estaba realmente entusiasmado. ¡No había nada que amara más que el teatro!<p>

Bueno, talvez a Ciel y a Sebastian, pero a nadie más.

Renunció a tomar control de su compañia para dedicarle su vida completa a esa actividad que, mas que un pasatiempo, representaba un sueño para él.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del salón de clases, platicando con algunos de sus compañeros mientras esperaban la llegada de su profesor.

-Buenos días jovenes, me alegra volver a verlos- un hombre alto de ojos verdes y una larga cabellera gris atada en una cola de caballo, entro al lugar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la cual contagió a sus estudiantes.

El profesor Undertaker (como le conocían todos en el campus, sabrá cual es su verdadero nombre) era el mejor maestro de danza y arte teatral de esa institución y de todo Londres, en realidad.

Alois adoraba a su profesor y su profesor adoraba a todos. Las mejores obras siempre eran a su lado; este semestre prometía ser el mejor y tener una super producción.

Lamentablemente, la vida de Alois en la escuela ya no sería tan buena como antes.

-Chicos, solo venía a saludarlos-su sonrisa se volvió una sonrisa de disculpa antes de continuar- me he trasladado por completo al área de danza contemporanea y teatro musical, asi que no seré su tutor este semestre.

Todos empezaron a protestar, nadie quería que Undertaker se fuera.

-Tendran una nueva profesora-sus labios se fruncieron en una imperceptible mueca de desagrado- pase aquí, por favor.

De la puerta entró una mujer voluptuosa, de piel trigueña, ojos lila y cabellera blanca con reflejos lilas. Su expresión era seria, estricta. Una mujer profesional y elegante.

-Mi nombre es Hannah Anafelloz y seré su nueva profesora.

Alois frunció el ceño. No, no le agradaba ni tantito esa mujer. Y obviamente, no se quedó callado.

-¿Cree que tiene lo necesario, señorita Anafelloz, para reemplazar a nuestro MARAVILLOSO instructor? ¿se cree tan buena?-le cuestionó, ganandose la atención del grupo y la sonrisa disimulada de Undertaker.

-¿Y usted es?-le regresó la pregunta con frialdad y Alois sonrió frivolamente.

-Soy Alois Trancy, el futuro mejor actor de toda Europa.-contestó con presunción.

-Bien pues, joven Trancy, en este momento usted es un simple alumno y yo soy su superior asi que en primera le pido más respeto y si, soy la mejor actriz de mi generación y he ganado varios reconocimientos. ¿Algo más?

_Maldita perra, la odio._

-No, miss.-una sonrisa hipocrita se formó en su rostro.

La maestra continuó con sus explicaciones y el rubio aprovechó para sacar su celular y escribir un mensaje a su mejor amigo.

_《__EMERGENCIA. Tengo una bruja de profesora, prepara el plan 67. Haremos que se vaya.__》_

Nadie reta a Alois Trancy y sale intacto.


End file.
